


symbiosis

by Hegg



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Alternative Univers, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Фрэнсиса давно не встаёт, а Уэйду откровенно все равно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Ориентируюсь только на фильм, абсолютно не касаясь каноничности комикса. Предполагается, что у Аякса удалены только болевые окончания - вольность, которую прошу мне простить.

— А в твоих глазных яблоках тоже не осталось нервов? — Дэдпул нагибается к Аяску достаточно близко, чтобы их лбы практически соприкасались. — Фрэнсис?

Аякс не отодвигается и с вызовом смотрит в белые щели, которые скрывают глаза Дэдпула. В подвале холодно, и воздух вырывается из носа белесыми клубами пара. На губах мужчины застыла надменная ухмылка, которую вот уже второй час пытается стереть с его лица наемник. Это не так легко, и Дэдпул это знает, хотя старается это сделать каждый раз при встрече.

— Пора кончать с этим, Уэйд.

Аякс клонится на бок, пытаясь скинуть словно прилипший лоб Дэдпула со своего. Он не испытывает боли, но давление вполне ощущает, чувствуя, как жмется к нему наемник. Дэдпул повторяет этот жест, а затем резко отклоняется, поворачивается к Аяксу спиной и что-то бубнит себе под нос.

— Из-за твоей сраной маски ничего не слышно, Уилсон. Возомнил себя неуловимым мстителем, напялил клоунский костюм и маску. С пакетом на голове тоже неплохо бы смотрелся, эффект был бы тем же.

Дэдпул снимает маску медленно, стараясь лишний раз не касаться постоянно болящей кожи. В некоторые моменты эта боль сводит его с ума, и он остро ненавидит Фрэнсиса и желает ему смерти долгой и мучительной. А потом вспоминает, что уже пытался его убить, а тот даже не почувствовал этого. Все сразу становится бессмысленным.

— Фрэнсис, ты делаешь мне больно своими комментариями, — Дэдпул оборачивается и смотрит прямо в глаза Аякса в попытке уловить хоть какую-нибудь эмоцию. — Где же твои колкие шутки про мое прелестное лицо? Или ты успел по мне соскучиться? — наемник делает удивленное лицо и прижимает раскрытую ладонь к обезображенной коже на щеке.

— Делай свое дело, Уэйд, пока мне не надоело и я не выбил из тебя все дерьмо вместе с памятью, — Аякс откидывается на спинку стула и пытается скрестить руки на груди, забывая, что они в этот раз связаны колючей проволокой.

— Такой злюка… — Дэдпул отбрасывает маску на стоящий неподалеку стол. — Но каждый раз сам приходишь ко мне. Может, у тебя уничтожили не все нервные окончания?

Дэдпул снимает перчатки. Кожа на руках грубая, неровная, изъеденная шрамами. Иногда наемник просыпается со вкусом крови во рту от прокушенных пальцев, когда боль становится невыносимой. Тогда он завидует Аяксу, находит его и ждет, когда тот сам появится в каком-нибудь провонявшем бездомными подвале. Дэдпул поднимает сумку с грязного пола и достает оттуда японский танто.

— Может, Фрэнсис мазохист? — наемник проверяет остроту ножа, а затем направляет его в сторону Аякса. — Или он просто влюблен в свое детище?

Аякс не отвечает — на пару его слов у Дэдпула находится сотня-другая без учета разговоров с самим собой. Болтовня наемника угнетает и злит, но является неотъемлемой частью каждой их встречи. Некоторой прелюдией. Другого Аякс по мнению Дэдпула не достоин.

— Попробуем сегодня что-нибудь новенькое?

— Если это будет не так жалко, как твоя рожа, то почему бы и нет, — слишком мягко говорит Аякс, и Дэдпул на мгновение задумывается. — Ну же Уэйд, начинай и раздевайся. Не только твою помятую рожу же рассматривать. Раньше начнем, раньше закончим, у меня еще есть дела.

— Фрэнсис все-таки соскучился, — лицо Дэдпула становится еще более обезображенным, когда тот улыбается.

Наемник за шаг преодолевает расстояние между ними и по-хозяйски усаживается на чуть раздвинутые колени Аякса. Им обоим надоело играть и притворяться, словно они не знают, чем закончится все это.

— Должно быть, это очень кропотливая работа… — Дэдпул вынимает из недр костюма зажигалку, чиркает ей и подносит пламя к острию ножа. — Убрать все нервы. Или у тебя нет только болевых?

Дэдпул пальцем касается острия и удовлетворенно хмыкает, а затем без предупреждения всаживает танто выше ключицы. Аякс вопросительно приподнимает бровь и поворачивает голову вправо, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рукоятку ножа — обычная деревянная, с пятнами въевшейся крови. Глубоко, но лезвие шло по касательной, не задев легкое. Не смертельно и абсолютно безболезненно. От ранения отвлекает приятное чувство тепла и совсем неприятный, раздражающий запах паленого человеческого мяса. Дэдпул старательно выжигает левое предплечье Аякса, отвлеченного на торчащий танто. Англичанин раздраженно дергает рукой — ему с этим придется жить, не стоит уродовать тело раньше времени, тем более на таком видном месте. Дэдпул отнимает пламя от руки и разочарованно откидывает зажигалку куда-то в сторону, сжимая бедра Аякса коленями.

— Так не интересно, Фрэнсис, — Дэдпул неаккуратным движением выдергивает танто, расширяя рану. — Сиди смирно, иначе будешь таким же красавчиком как я.

— Сделать из меня такого красавца как ты? Не смеши, я слишком хорош.

— А может выколоть глаза Фрэнсису? — Дэдпул задумчиво чешет острием подбородок. — Но ему все равно не будет больно.

Лезвие легко проходит по футболке, вспарывая ткань, оставляя на ней следы крови, оголяя грудь. Острие упирается в кожу, без труда открывая глазу мышцы. Капли крови скатываются до живота, где впитываются в ткань футболки. Наемник самозабвенно орудует танто, что-то беспрерывно бормоча под нос.

— Окончено! Получите, распишитесь, — Дэдпул с размаха вонзает нож на одну треть в бедро Аякса, одновременно соскальзывая с его ног и слепо ища расстежку костюма. — Знаешь, ты мое лучшее произведение. Я бы даже вздрочнул на тебя. Запечатлю этот образ в памяти, а потом расскажу о нем единорожке.

Наемник хватается за рукоять танто и, чуть потянув на себя, вынимает нож, обтирает о джинсу и ловким движением стягивает джинсы вместе с боксерами с бедер Аякса. Тот двигает тазом, стараясь глубже сесть на стул. Дэдпул, не отвлекаясь, продолжает раздевать Аякса, пропуская мимо ушей все, что говорит англичанин. Когда с одеждой покончено, наемник до конца раскрывает свой костюм и устраивается между ног Аякса, подтянув его за бедра.

— Я бы спросил, готов ли ты, если бы был пупсиком. Но я всего лишь ходячая раковая опухоль.

Дэдпул раздвигает ноги шире, закидывает их себе на талию и резко входит. Думать о защите, о партнере, о боли нет необходимости, и наемник вдалбливается до упора, наслаждаясь звуками шлепков тела о тело. У Аякса уже давно не встает, а Дэдпулу откровенно все равно на то, что сейчас чувствует причина всех его бед. Не нужно сдерживаться, и наемник выворачивает окровавленные от проволоки руки англичанина до хруста в суставах, прижимается губами, а затем и зубами к плечу и, всего на мгновения чувствуя, как сжимается внутри Аякс, вгрызается в податливую плоть. Дэдпул замирает на секунду, пытаясь понять, почудился ему ответ тела англичанина или нет, но не ощущает той томительной узости и возвращается к толчкам. Рот наполняется чужой кровью, и Дэдпул сплевывает на грязный пол. Наемнику до безумия хочется вызвать хоть какое-то чувство на лице с отрешенным выражением, и он с размаха бьет Аякса по лицу, а затем прижимается губами к щеке, кончиком языка обводит покрасневшую скулу и краем глаза замечает промелькнувшее удивление.

— Сабмиссив! Следующая игра будет в БДСМ. Плетки, кожа, шипы, — Дэдпул выдыхает в ухо англичанина, целует в угол челюсти и буквально чувствует, как напрягаются желваки Аякса. — Или ролевая. Ты будешь принцессой… Нет, нет. Принцессой буду я, а ты будешь моим единорогом. Одену тебя в шелка, они будут нежно касаться твоей кожи.

Дэдпул чуть меняет угол и теперь действительно чувствует, как сжимается в ответ Аякс.

— Чувствуешь?

— Иди нахуй, — огрызается Аякс и пытается отстраниться. Дэдпул сжимает его ягодицы и делает еще несколько толчков, чувствуя, как англичанин сильнее сжимает его талию ногами.

— Кончай уже, задрал пыхтеть, — выдыхает Аякс, старательно пытаясь вернуть руки в нормальное положение.

— Расслабься, я скорострел, ты сам знаешь, — Дэдпул судорожно делает последние толчки и замирает, а затем выходит из Аякса и как ни в чем не бывало застегивает костюм, натягивает маску и, подобрав танто и джинсы Аякса, направляется к выходу.

— Думаю, освободиться ты сможешь сам, Фрэнсис. Не забудь на себя взглянуть в зеркало, сладенький.

Наемник выходит из подвала, громко хлопая металлической дверью на прощание. Аякс сидит еще некоторое время без движения, возвращая дыхание в норму, затем выворачивает руки, возвращая их в физиологическое положение и, пошатываясь, встает. В углу стоит старый шкаф, в дверцу которого встроено зеркало. В отражении англичанин видит свою изрезанную грудь. Присмотревшись, он видит слова: «Фрэнсис — сучка Капитана Дэдпула» и сердечко вместо точки. Чертов ублюдок знает, что порезы затянутся в шрамы. А значит, он знает, что эта фраза останется с Аяксом надолго.

— Обезумевший кусок дерьма, — англичанин встряхивается всем телом и направляется к выходу. Впереди еще много работы, а Уэйд наверняка уже движется к выходу из города.


End file.
